


Clean Body, Dirty Mind

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set after KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.Sora is washing his hair for the first time in forever. It's a struggle.Kink: Salirophilia. Tripsolagnia.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 11





	Clean Body, Dirty Mind

Sora was kneeling by the tub, washing his hair with the shower head - or at least attempting to. 

His hair was covered in layer after layer of gel, and had been for years.

He had washed and rinsed with shampoo five times and it only just started to turn into suds. His arms were exhausted and turned into noodles.

Sora sighed and laid to rest on the edge of the tub. He hadn't expected this to take so long. 

Riku had come over and was probably going to stay the night, as the weather had suddenly taken a turn for the worst during his visit.

They had been discussing that in Soras bedroom, during which Riku had pointed out that Soras hair was a bit whiffy and had made his pillow that Riku was supposed to be using smell.

So Sora had headed over to the bathroom to give it a quick wash. But it was not quick. He had been in there for the good part of an hour. 

He took a deep sigh and washed it another three times and finally- finally - enough gel had been removed from Soras hair that it lathered up.

Riku headed over to the bathroom to see what on earth was taking his friend so long. When he quietly pushed open the door, he found Sora.

"You need help?"

Sora turned to the sound of his voice, but didn't look at him, because he was blinded by suds. "Could you? Thanks."

Riku removed his gloves and kneeled behind him. Sora shuffled and his backside pressed against the older teens crotch.

The petite brunette let out small moans as Riku used his muscles on his head. He whined in pleasure as Riku tugged his hair to pull bubbles away. His large hands rubbed his scalp in circles, and it was so stimulating and relaxing at the same time it was hypnotic. Riku twisted his hair into his fist and Sora let out a long whine as Riku pulled him back to look him in the eye. Riku gave his head a short and sudden tug to make Sora yelp. Both of them were blushing but neither wanted to speak on it. 

Riku leaned Sora back over the tub by the back of his neck. He stood up.

He undid his zipper and took out his penis. He stroked himself in silence.

Sora didn't notice him at all. His eyes were closed and his hands were busy working the shampoo through his scalp, since Riku had stopped for some reason. He didn't ask Riku why he was holding him down; he assumed it was to stop Soras hair from dripping over the floor.

Riku shuddered as he came. His seed squirted onto Soras hair, in violent and messy bursts. It got lost among the foam and streams of bubbles. Riku sighed in relief and tucked himself away.

He used the shower head to rinse away the shampoo and his milk. He squeezed the water out of his hair and finally let him sit up.

Riku was blushing and had a guilty expression. He avoided Soras gaze. If he'd paid attention to it, he would have noticed that Sora had a similar expression. 

"Y'know... Riku", Sora said. "I've used up alot of the hot water doing this..."

"What about it?"

"Well, we should probably wash up before going to bed right? Maybe we should shower together... to preserve the hot water."

Sora dared to look at Rikus face to see the reaction to his suggestion. Riku was staring at him wide eyed.

"Whaddya think?", Sora asked. 

In the next moment, Riku was tearing both their clothes off. 

They hung the shower head up and stepped under it. They lathered up the soap in their hands and started rubbing eachother down. They were moving with such haste that they almost slipped. 

Sora pulled Rikus head down and pressed their foreheads together. He slid a soapy finger into Rikus backside and wriggled it around. Riku shuddered in surprise.

"I should be thorough", Sora whispered, "So you can be super clean, inside and out..."

"Thorough", Riku grunted. "Is that what you're being?"

"Super thorough. Do the same for me, otherwise whats the point in bathing together?"

Riku granted Soras wish and rubbed his penis, lathering up Soras pubic hair. 

Riku winced as Sora slid another finger inside of him. He moaned in a mix of ache and pleasure as the fingers were wriggled about and made a scissoring motion. 

Riku rhythm kept breaking as he got overwhelmed by the sensation in his backside, so Sora spun him around and decided to focus on that. Riku leaned against the wall. He clenched his eyes shut as Sora fingered him. The enthusiasm Sora put into it was very overwhelming. There was no caution in it at all, just playfulness. Riku bit his lip. He grunted as Sora tried to force yet another finger inside, but Riku took him by the wrist. "It's too much, Sora!"

Sora didn't apologise. Instead he turned Riku around and said "Touch me! Use your muscles!"

Riku tugged on Soras length and slid a hand towards Soras backside, but then nerves got the best of him and he backed out. It was easier to be outrageous when he didn't have to look at the consequences - it was why he'd spent a year of his life blindfolded.

But Sora wouldn't allow it, and put his hand back. Riku gathered his courage and slid a finger inside of Sora, who moaned theatrically to encourage him. Sora also put both their penises in Rikus hand, so he would be jerking them off together.

As the pleasure grew, they whined and groaned. Their voices echoed across the tiles. Sora threw his head back as he had an orgasm. The water from the shower gathered in his mouth and his scream turned into gurgles. 

Sora went limp and Riku held him to stop him from falling. Sora had stopped pleasuring him, much to his disappointment, but Sora was clearly too spent to continue. 

Riku gazed at his beautiful sun kissed face. He watched the water stream down his soft features and gather in his mouth. 

Riku gently kissed his lips. He slipped his tongue inside his little mouth and lapped up the water inside it, like a dog. They both moaned softly. Sora locked their lips and spat the water inside, letting his best friend swallow it all. Riku shuddered as he came again.

Sora swooned and sucked on Rikus tongue as they enjoyed their afterglow. 

"I feel like we're so dirty, yet we're covered in soap", Sora said.

"I left you a... personal gift... in your hair earlier..." Riku admitted. "I think I rinsed it all out, but who knows? It might be your conditioner right now."

Soras eyes snapped open and he stood without support. "What? What are you talking about? In my hair? Riku!"

"Relax, you can do the same to me. Though who knows if it'll even show..." he thought out loud.

"Yeah? Well, we'll see! Get down here!"

Rikus cool, unfazed facade broke when Sora shoved his fingers inside him again. He grunted and bent over.

**The End**


End file.
